coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War 17 - Hawler
We are doing a 40x40 war against a clan that has 5 wins. They are a balanced clan with strength up-and-down the ranks - with a stronger bottom half than the last few clans. Stay sharp and follow the plan and we got this one. Can we get stars off all 40 bases? ---- 'Squads' #whitematter's crew - #1 Lord tariq - #12 __!ahmad.82!__ (avg exp 93.00) #Widowmaker's crew - #13 mohammad - #22 :mcha: (avg exp 71.10) #Andrew's crew - #23 Zalaya10 - #31 sara (avg exp 62.00) #GattoMatto's crew - #32 Mahammadhewa - #40 rega (avg exp 55.11) ---- 'whitematter's crew' #1 - #12 - crush these guys! You guys killed it the last war! 'Crew members' #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #Kato #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' #13 - #22 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #FattTV #raychee #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #jmazz #Thunk #Azubu #KingBelowMe 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD I would like number 4. It will be fun to close out my ranking on their side. (Blinker) ---- 'Andrew's crew' #23 - #31 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #superman101585 - 1 atk used 3 star- 25, 27, 29 #ScubaTron10 - 1 atk used 3 star- 25, 27, or 29? #ellad - o attacks used #voltron - 2 atks both 3 stars AWESOME #tasmanianaddict - 1 atk used 1 star - try 29 if it is still open or swing lower and clean out 32-40 #tizzy 2 atks both 3 stars AWESOME #Great Lord Matt - 0 atk used 25,27,29? #Norwalk Ray - 1 atk used 2 star out of range?, try 25,27,29? #rerun - 0 atks used - 25, 27, 29, if nothing left hit 32-40? #InvestLT - 2 atks used 1 and 2 star - I hurt for you on that two star. Damn timer #Made Monster - 1 atk used 3 star, 27, 29 or help clean out 32-40. 'Scouting Reports' *23,24,26,28,30 are 3 starred *we need to improve on 31, 29, 27, and 25. *For 27 he has 3 level 5 wiz and about 5 level 4-5 archers in the CC. easy draw out with a cheap unit (archer, barb, goblin) since it is outside. If going with ground attack you are going to have to attack from multiple sides. Why you might ask bc the loops are gonna send hogs/giants on the merry go round and get them pecked at the whole time. I would use about 6- 8 hogs on 3 sides with a giant or two used as cannon fodder to distract the towers. Pop a heal spell or two to keep the hogs alive ( have popcorn ready this part will be good) and watch them go to town. follow up with some wiz to clean up the mess left over. *for 29 - 3 level 5 wiz in cc and a handful of goblins and archers. This base would be really really hard to kill with giants due to the wall layout. I highly recommended hogs. again attack from multiple sides with a giant or two as a distraction and wiz for clean up. Be warned there a bombs on the outside of the wall on the west corner of the base. DONT LAUNCH HOGS ON THE BOMB. I think this is obvious, but some of us are up late and tired. *For 25 I again suggest hogs preferably from the west and south sides. If you are using an air attack I would go from the east since there is only 1 air defense. I think he has his teslas spread out one on each side in the open sqaures, dont launch hogs or giants near them because one is definetly bombs and spring traps. *Alright guys I hope this helps lets wipe the floor with these guys. *N *W - E *S *If nothing is left and 32-40 still have stars left to grab clean it up!! We win with those stars! 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #32 - #40 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #fritz #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso #Krstffr 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *ric035 #40 Category:Coc